Thunderstorm
by Heart of punks
Summary: what happens when the families away,and Sabrina and Puck are left alone?...


Granny Relda, Daphne and Uncle Jake all loaded their luggage into the rickety old death trap. They were going to find Mr. Canis a magical device to help him control the Wolf.

"Why can't I go?" Sabrina moaned. "Because leilbling, someone has to stay here with the house, you know the rules." Granny Relda said. Puck was snoring loudly on the couch, surounded by food rappers.

Granny Relda leaned down and wispered,"Besides, Do you really want to leave Puck here alone?" Sabrina shook her head no. He'd probably burn the place down. When Granny Relda walked out to the car

Daphne pulled her over to the corner by the stairway."What is it Daphne?" Sabrina asked her. She giggled and took out a gold necklace with a carved heart dangling from it. On it was a four leaf clover.

"Whats this supposed to be for?" She asked the giggly little girl. Before she could answer Uncle Jake walked in and dragged Daphne out to the car.

The car roared to life. Daphne rushed over quickly to her sister and said, "It a good luck love charm I made for you, tell me what happens okay?" Sabrinas face turned red and Daphne rushed quickly back to the drove off, leaving her to fend off Puck for two days. She trudged back to the door, slamming it hard enough to wake the Trickster King. He jumped up and waved a potato chip bag threateningly.

"Cool it, freak baby, it's just me." she said, climbing the stairs to her room."Aw, I didn't get to tell Marsh mellow to watch out for man-eating bugs while she's gone."Puck said. Sabrina grumbled whatever and opened the door to her room. Two whole days. Two whole days with that maniac. She sprawled across her bed. She looked at the good luck charm on her neck.

"I'm going to need a freakin' miracle to survive here." She complained. She took it off and laid it next to her hairbrush on her father's desk.

She went back to the bed and lay down. It felt so empty without Daphne. She grabbed her father's journal to read. After awhile she drifted off to sleep.

***

When she awoke it was dark outside. She rubbed her eyes and got up. Sabrina walked down stairs to fix up something to eat and found what looked like red Jell-O and put some in a bowl. it turned out it tasted like turkey.

"Hey snotbreath, fix me something to eat will you?" Puck leaned against the door frame and then came to sit down."Fix it yourself, stupid. I'm not your maid." She stepped up and started to walk out but Puck flew over and blocked her way.

"Get out of my way." She said."Nuh-uh, Old lady said to take care of me, that means feeding me stink face." He grinned. Sabrina sighed, she wasn't in the mood. She punched him in the stomach and walked

Past him, who was gasping for breath.

She was half way to the stairs when she heard a hissing sound. She looked behind her and saw a giant spider overhead."You'll pay for that, Grimm!" the spider shouted. Normally Sabrina would be fearless but in this case, she was terrified of spiders. She screamed and climbed the stairs two at a time. Puck threw sticky cobwebs at her. She reached her door and slammed it and she heard him hit the door.

She thought she was safe until a beetle crawled under the door and clicked its pinchers threateningly. She did what her instinct told her to do, step on it. Before she could Puck morphed into is real form, an 11 year old boy.

"Stop!" He yelled. He grabbed her foot as it almost came down on his stomach. He pulled her down and got on top of her holding her arms and feet tightly."Get off me freak baby!" Sabrina yelled.

"I told you that you would pay for that, Grimm." He said leaning closer to her face. She squirmed around but he wouldn't budge."Now the only thing is, what?" He said as ideas ran through his head.

Sabrina cringed at what he could do with her like this. he slashed her head side to side trying to through him off. She got an arm loose and tugged it away quickly. He lost his grip and his arm slammed down on the wood floors, causing him to get even closer to her. Sabrina looked him in his blue eyes and he looked back .Her heart beat faster. He inched closer to her face, now their lips were centimeters apart.

Her heart skipped a beat. She knew what he was going to do.

She kept starring into those dazzling blue eyes. She could smell him, strangely he smelled like wet leaves, instead of his usual stink. _No._ ' She thought. One time was enough right? Still, she laid there without moving.

Now she could feel his breath on her lips. Then she started to come back to her senses. She shoved him off with a huff. She opened the door and grabbed him by the collar."Goodnight Puck!" and shoved him through the door way. She shut it quickly and leaned against it. All the heat rushed to her face, she stood there gasping. Then she changed and crawled into bed. Sabrina pulled the covers over her head to block out the moonlight that flittered through the window. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for sleep.

***

The next morning she woke up and laid there. The time on the clock read one more day and everyone would be home. She remembered last night and decided to wait awhile until breakfast.

It was weird, being so quiet without Daphne snoring. She got up and without changing and went over to mirrors special room."WHO DARES ENTER MY SANCTURARY?!" a menacing voice yelled.

"Cool it Mirror, it's me." Sabrina said.." Why hello starfish!" Mirror said as he gave her a hug."What is it? You look worried. He commented. She tried not to blush."Oh ,um well...I got to ask you something."

"Go ahead, that's what I'm here for!" Sabrina thought for a moment and said,

"Mirror, Mirror can I ask, where Puck is located at?" Mirror looked at her curiously then his face vanished and a new picture appeared. There was Puck not in his room, but out in the forest. He looked glum, and it looked like his minions were trying to comfort him.

The image vanished. Mirrors face appeared."He looked sad, what did you do to him?" Mirror said jokingly. Her mind flashed back to last night. She rushed out of the room and downstairs, where she grabbed breakfast and sat on the couch.

She moved piles of books off the T.V. She turned it on and flipped through the channels. After awhile she got tired of cartoons and drifted to a pile of journals in the corner. She picked through and

found a few from 1980 and began to read. She glanced up to look at the clock. It said looked out the window for any sign of Puck. It was getting late and there looked like a storm was coming.

She grabbed the door and opened it a crack for him.

She drifted down the hallway and found herself at Puck's door .Puck was gone and this was her chance to look around with him knowing. She gulped and opened the door. She stepped inside watching for booby traps. Finding none she found a dirt path and followed it. It lead around a lagoon and in to the forest. She passed old firecrackers and stuffed animals strewn about, in pieces.

The path lead deeper into the forest until it stopped at a small clearing. Instead of flowers and grass there was a bed like you would find in a store. A bedside table and a lamp. Sabrina didn't believe it,

The Trickster King wasn't so freaky after all. She walked over to the bed and sat down.

She snickered, There was a pink unicorn on his pillow. With also a teddy bear tucked in next to it. She opened the drawer and found a mess of junk, matches, knifes, woodchips, glop grenades and other

smelly things. As she rummaged through she found something that surprised her, even more than everafters. It was a book. It had a heart lock on it and it said DIARY in blue letters. She couldn't believe it.

Puck had a diary.

She laughed so hard it hurt. Then there was only one thing left to do. Pick the lock and read it. She was good at it too. Sabrina grabbed a stick and went to work. It popped open, it was no match

for her skills. She turned it to a page from yesterday and it said:

Today I woke up and Teddy was missing, I found him under the bed. It sure scared me!

The Old lady left today, which leaves me hear with Sabrina. At first it sounded pretty

bad until I thought I could trick her into a slave. That didn't happen either. But then

something good and bad happened. I was chasing her when I caught her I got on

top of her. I was going to spit a lugie on her face but she made me lose my bal-

ance. That's when it happened. I don't know what came over me! It was like I

wanted to something really bad to her, and then when I lost my balance I

got really close to her face It was all like,BOOM!I saw her differently, her

hair, her eyes and the strange I really noticed, Her lips. Again, I don't know what happened,

It was like, I almost wanted to Kiss her! That's impossible! But still I looked her in the

eyes and she seemed...pretty. I kept leaning closer, she didn't stop me so I just kept

coming. And when I did, my chest felt weird, like my heart was working overtime.

I think....I was enjoying it. But she did something I thought was good and bad.

She pushed me away. Half of wanted her too while the other half didn't want her to.

Crazy right?

Well now the half of me who didn't want to kiss her dragged me back to my forest

while the part of me who did want to is beating me up inside.

Sabrina covered her mouth. Puck actually...wanted to?!She couldn't believe it. He thought she was pretty? Noticing her lips? What was wrong with him? She blushed when she thought back to that night. She put the book back where it was and rushed to find the door. When she did she opened it quickly and went to the couch. She layed there, thinking. That's when she heard the door squeak open.

She knew it was Puck, she blushed again and pretended to go to sleep when she heard the door close. She heard Pucks footsteps coming closer to the couch. She could tell that he was bending

because of the floorboards. He leaned down close enough to smell his breath. Strangely it didn't make her gag. She felt his hand touch her face and it took all her will power to not slap him away.

He moved his hand to her hair and stroked it. Sabrina wondered if he could tell she was awake and just trying to scare her.

Now he got closer, like last night. If he kissed her she would so kill him. He did something un-Puck like it was scary. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, causing goose bumps to rise on her arms.

He pulled away and whispered "Sweet dreams Sabrina." and walked away .As soon as the coast was clear she opened her eyes and rubbed her cheek."Maybe a snack would help." Sabrina rushed to the kitchen and grabbed some milk. She sat down at the table and chugged it quickly. All of a sudden she felt really drowsy. Her head hit the table lightly

Sabrina was having a nightmare. In it was complete darkness. She was running to something, then she saw it. It was Puck, But there was something wrong. He wasn't moving. She rushed to him, but covered no distance.

Then it wasn't Puck anymore, It was her parents. They were also not moving. She saw why, their shirts were covered in blood. Suddenly she was at their apartment in New York. The room was covered in a dark liquid.

Lightning flashed outside and it revealed what it was, blood. She screamed.

Sabrina woke up and stopped screaming. The light was still on and rubbed her eyes. Then lightning flashed outside, all the lights flickered, then went out. Her dream came back to her. It also reminded

her of that time ago, when her parents disappeared and it started to rain. She hurriedly got up and rushed down the hallway to the stairs. When she got on the third one she slipped on something, Causing her to graze her knees and hands on the way down. Her wrist slammed against the wall. A wave of pain washed over her. The door slammed against the wall and a tree branch flew into the room.

Sabrina let out a scream. The door banged against the wall again. Rain was soaking the living room. Then she heard footsteps running towards her."Sabrina! Whats wrong?" It was Puck. He shut the door

and rushed over to the damp Sabrina."What's wrong? Are you okay?"He said as he checked out her cuts. She nodded and rubbed her aching wrist."Grimm, what am I going to do with you?" He said.

Puck helped her up. When she stood her ankle hurt."Ouch!"She said rubbing it. She could tell it was swollen. Pucks wings popped out of his back and he lifted Sabrina up and flew up the stairs to her room. He sat her on the bed and told her to stay put. He left and in a few moments came back with some bandages. To her amazement, he wrapped them up with care and helped prop her ankle up.

He turned to leave when another bolt of lightning flashed, followed by thunder. Sabrina screamed and grabbed Pucks arm tightly. She let go quickly and looked away. He was probably going to tell her that she was being a baby but he did something else entirely. He sighed, turned around and sat next to her. She must have been trembling because he put his arms around her, and held on tightly. Oddly, Sabrina didn't mind it. She felt somehow...safer. She layed her head on his chest and stayed there. He didn't mind it either. He started to stroke her hair. Soon she fell asleep.

***

When she awoke she was still laying on his chest. Puck still had one arm around her shoulders and one behind his head. He was asleep. Sunlight came through the window and shined on them.

His golden hair shone. He looked so peaceful. Sabrina stared at him. She slowly leaned up to his cheek to kiss him. Without warning he moved his head to the side and tightened his grip a bit. Before

she could stop her lips touched his. She froze, still touching his lips gently. His eyes opened a crack and his other arm came around to hold her to him. He kissed her, not holding back. His eyes were still open

only a crack. Sabrina stood rigidly. She didn't expect this at all. A warm feeling came through her. She put one arm on his shoulder and shut her eyes. She felt Puck pull away and she opened her eyes.

He pulled her towards him and rested his chin on her head. She wrapped both arms around him in an embrace. He stroked her hair and said "You tell anyone, and I'll kill you." He whispered. Sabrina smiled, "Right back at you." The two laid there and waited for the rest of the family to come home.


End file.
